


Подарок

by Lady_Ges



Series: Secret Santa [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: Про Рождество и своевременные подарки.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Naoe Nagi
Series: Secret Santa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624681





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liolit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Liolit).



Рождество в Токио яркое и глянцевое, состоящее из веселой суеты и елочных гирлянд, щедро обматывающих все более-менее подходящие опоры. На улицы высыпают ряженные в Санту гайджины с большими, хотеевскими мешками, полными удачи на будущий год.

Наги нравится. Несмотря на непрекращающийся цейтнот с благотворительными балами и прочей социальной программой.

— Светская жизнь, — кривится Мамору за плотно закрытыми дверями кабинета, дергает галстук как удавку.

Наги понимающе кивает и делает себе пометку устроить паре-тройке наиболее настойчивых и бесцеремонных утечку компромата.

После праздников.

Пусть будет подарок.

Подарки чужим делать очень просто.

С подарками для своих вечно какие-то проблемы.

Шульдих, правда, говорил, что важен не подарок, а внимание. И со всем этим вниманием доводил до нервного тика продавцов из сувенирных лавочек, попавшихся под руку в недоброе предрождественское время. А Фарфарелло с Кроуфордом пекли печенье с предсказаниями.

Сейчас Шварц нет. Хотя Кроуфорд продолжает слать подарки. Слухи, сплетни, компромат. Собственные прогнозы. И все это очень ценно, конечно, но скучает Наги по печенью. Каким бы подгорелым, пересоленым и кособоким оно ни получалось.

Старость, наверное. Или кризис среднего возраста. Кто б мог подумать, что получится до него дожить.

Но кризисы приходят и уходят, а праздники остаются.

И подарки.

Те, которые даришь ты, и те, которые никогда не подарят тебе.

Хотя бы сутки тишины и покоя, например.

Да что там, хотя бы часов восемь.

Увы, знакомых с таким уровнем дара у Наги нет. И о чем вообще говорить, если даже легендарные библейские волхвы, короли и прочие великие маги через всю Аравию несли в дар всего лишь благовония и золото.

Поэтому Шульдиху Наги отправляет килограмм корня васаби. В самой подарочной и яркой упаковке, которую только может измыслить.

Кроуфорду достается свиток И-цзин. Подарочное издание, ручная работа, превосходная каллиграфия в лучших традициях старой школы. Чтобы перестал уже раздергивать на предсказания старые рапорты.

Следующим в списке одаряемых стоит любимый начальник.

Мамору предусмотрительно успевает первым.

Рабочую командировку в Лондон на все новогодние каникулы можно понять как угодно. Наги понимает правильно. Сдает дела и ключи верному заму и не менее верным секретаршам и торопится в бухгалтерию, подтвердить заказ билетов в первый класс за счет компании. Подарками надо пользоваться на полную.

Осознание приходит на полпути к дому. От Лондона до Винчестера куда ближе, чем до той деревушки в Северной Ирландии, где обосновался Фарфарелло.

И Наги нужен подарок. Хороший, а не как обычно.

Два дня до вылета проходят в судорожных поисках. Подсказку неожиданно дает вездесущая реклама. Шеф-повар вдохновенно нарезает полупрозрачными ломтиками рыбу, пока приятный женский голос описывает небывалую свежесть продуктов в каком-то очередном супермаркете.

Лаковые коробки с осэти-рери он проносит на борт, как груз особо ценный и очень хрупкий. Стюардессы вежливо улыбаются и кивают. Всю дорогу до Англии Наги спит.  
Впрок, как выясняется. Потому что в Британском отделении все безупречно только в мечтах руководства. Ну и в отчетах, ясное дело. А Мамору, скотина, явно что-то подозревал.

А может, и не просто подозревал.

Мог бы и предупредить, Такатори недобитый.

Но Мамору, вытащенный срочным звонком с семейного застолья, так искренне недоумевает, что ему хочется поверить. Хотя бы на этот раз.

Наги верит. Выпивает очередной стаканчик живительного кофе и идет дальше проверять кибербезопасность и обороноспособность вверенного подразделения. И наверное, успевает прищемить хвост кому-то очень нетерпеливому и не отличающемуся большим умом, раз похитить его пытаются прямо из сквера неподалеку от офиса. А может он сам слишком устал, раз позволяет кому-то незаметно зайти себе за спину. Под лопатку утыкается что-то твердое, и подозрительно знакомый голос шепчет:

— Это похищение. Не дергайся, и никто не пострадает.

Наги честно замирает, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность сотрудничать. Вот сейчас ему действительно интересно, что происходит и кто заказчик. Хотя бы потому, что Фуджимия-то абсолютно точно знает, на что способна цель и как не надо брать телекинетиков. Они даже доходят до машины, под руку, неспешным шагом мирно прогуливающихся знакомых. Там Наги замирает, многозначительно складывая руки на груди.

Потому что машина, скромная городская малолитражка, стоит на платной парковке в перекрестье как минимум двух видеокамер. Без водителя, который мог бы по сигналу дать по газам. Ну хоть основной поток добирающихся с работы домой уже схлынул. Но это все равно настолько непрофессионально, что практически оскорбление.

— Сначала мне осэти пришло. Вкусно, кстати. И Оми позвонил, — Фуджимия пожимает плечами. — Сказал, что ты тут пока на всех ужас не наведешь, не успокоишься. А он тебя сюда не за тем посылал. Да и местных ребят жалко.

Мамору. Кто бы мог подумать.

Мамору умеет следить, чтобы его рождественские подарки попадали точно куда надо.

— С кого будем требовать выкуп? — Наги все же устраивается на пассажирском сиденье, регулирует кресло под себя. Кажется, последним с Айей ездил кто-то очень высокий.

Кто у него там в нынешней команде?

— С Лондонского отделения. Как ты думаешь, сколько они дадут, чтобы я тебя не возвращал до конца каникул?

— Звание спасителя Рождества. Или как договоришься.

— Завтра. Сегодня по плану Гайд-парк и коньки.

Наги очень хочет признаться, что последний раз на катке был лет десять тому назад, и это было по работе. Но Айя улыбается и выруливает с парковки, и все возражения меркнут сами собой.

В Гайд-парке очень пестро, людно и ярко. Ярче даже, чем в Токио, а это само по себе достижение. Айя приносит чай в смешных, детских стаканчиках со снеговиками и покорно идет смотреть ледяные фигуры.

Целуются они на колесе обозрения, как в сопливой рождественской мелодраме. Не хватает только неторопливо пролетающего Санты на заднем плане. Но сейчас Наги неожиданно плевать, увидит их кто-то или нет. Даже если это очень, очень непрофессионально. Губы у Айи сухие и обветренные. В точности, как Наги помнит. И очень, очень настойчивые. Это новое. Неожиданно приятное.

Дойти до катка так и не получается. Не то, чтобы Наги жалел, но Айя все твердит, что обязательно, в следующий раз, честное слово, они сходят на свидание как положено, пока торопливо обнимает в какой-то подворотне, куда не достает вездесущее око видеонаблюдения. Они не виделись каких-то полгода, но кажется, что несколько лет, и Наги отчаянно жалеет об отсутствии привычных лав-отелей. Потому что придется оторваться друг от друга и куда-то ехать. Несусветная же глупость, когда у них меньше недели, и потом еще неизвестно что и когда будет. И Кроуфорд, конечно, обещал присмотреть, если что, но он тоже не всесилен, а Наги в Японии, и у него работа, а начальник-балбес…

— Не думай, — Айя находит силы оторваться первым. Улыбается лукаво. — Я тут студию снял недалеко. У меня тоже есть подарок. Дома.

Недалеко Наги, пожалуй, дойдет. Долетит, если очень надо. И даже не сомневается в том, что подарок Фуджимия выбрал правильный.

Рождество. И что бы эти волхвы понимали в подарках.


End file.
